


Cover for "Xmas in Connecticut"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [29]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: In December 1944, the entire nation loves Rebecca Lawrence - "America's Most Beloved Homemaker." Her columns about leading the ideal life in the country help lift people's spirits on the home front during World War II. But when her publisher asks her to host a war hero for Christmas dinner, the world is in danger of learning the truth ... which is that "Rebecca Lawrence" is imaginary. Really, she's a combination of Raven's snappy writing and Charles' knowhow in the kitchen.However, this war hero, Erik Lehnsherr, is headed to Connecticut, so Raven and Charles have no choice but to find a way to make the imaginary real - at least, just for Christmas. Charles thinks they can pull it off, at least until he opens the door to see Erik and falls in love at first sight.(Kaydeefalls asked for a fusion, any fusion. So naturally I decided to mix XMFC with a 1940s Christmas movie.)





	Cover for "Xmas in Connecticut"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Xmas in Connecticut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073283) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> In December 1944, the entire nation loves Rebecca Lawrence - "America's Most Beloved Homemaker." Her columns about leading the ideal life in the country help lift people's spirits on the home front during World War II. But when her publisher asks her to host a war hero for Christmas dinner, the world is in danger of learning the truth ... which is that "Rebecca Lawrence" is imaginary. Really, she's a combination of Raven's snappy writing and Charles' knowhow in the kitchen.
> 
> However, this war hero, Erik Lehnsherr, is headed to Connecticut, so Raven and Charles have no choice but to find a way to make the imaginary real - at least, just for Christmas. Charles thinks they can pull it off, at least until he opens the door to see Erik and falls in love at first sight.
> 
> (Kaydeefalls asked for a fusion, any fusion. So naturally I decided to mix XMFC with a 1940s Christmas movie.)

             

**Author's Note:**

> Some forgotten covers on my pc.


End file.
